


A regular amount

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: Flash asks Peter to kiss him.You know.Just to see what it's like.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 323





	A regular amount

Of all the things for Flash to ask Peter…

"You want me to what?"

Flash's throat moved with his nervous swallow, and Peter couldn't help but track it with his gaze. Couldn't help but suddenly notice all these things he thought he'd never noticed before—but maybe it was just that he'd never thought to point them out to himself. Absently, he'd always thought Flash looked a little like Gwen and MJ's good-looking cousin. Angular eyebrows, dimpled cheeks, greenish bluish eyes and strawberry blonde curls.

" _I want you to kiss me,_ " he'd said.

Right.

Flash Thompson, prettyboy athlete, wanted Peter to kiss him.

"You know what, never mind—"

Peter came back to reality.

Flash rubbed his face with this… sigh. "Never mind, I'm being stupid. It's stupid. I'm just." He stared down at the table between them, elbows propped against the glossy wood and his fingers laced across his hairline. "Sorry."

Peter took a moment to gather himself, but… "No," He hurried to clarify, when Flash's face twisted into a grimace, a sort of pained acceptance. "No, I mean—Don't apologize."

A slight frown. Flash's eyes met his, soft and uncertain.

"It's okay." Peter reached out instinctively, to take one of Flash's hands from his face. He ran his thumb across Flash's knuckles in a brief swipe before clasping Flash's hand between both of his. For such a big guy, Flash had always had kind of petite hands, and Peter noted that now more than ever as he said, "Tell me why, though?"

Flash opened his mouth, then closed it again. His jaw worked. Finally, flushing a delicate shade of red, he managed, "I think I might…" But he trailed off, and he averted his eyes. "I want to know… what it's like."

Peter studied him for a few long seconds.

He wanted to know _what it was like_.

To… what? Kiss his best friend? Kiss a photographer? …Kiss another man?

"Not here, okay?" Peter gave his hand a squeeze. "Last thing I need is some eighty year old pervert getting his rocks off watching us make out in a coffee shop."

The Coffee Bean, no less.

Flash almost laughed, a hoarse, half-snorted huff. He still wouldn't quite meet Peter's eyes, though. "Yeah, I guess—Where, uh." He cleared his throat, face red all the way to his ears. "Where?"

His eyes briefly flicked up to meet Peter's again, and in that moment he looked so vulnerable. Almost frightened, but hopeful, and quiet, and… Yeah, Peter wouldn't mind kissing that. He'd do anything to protect that face—and, more importantly, the person attached to it. Anything to keep him safe, just as he would with any of the others.

"My place." Peter slipped out of his chair. It struck him, how that sounded, and he stumbled over his words a little to add, "N-not like. You don’t—I just mean. It's quieter. No one's there."

Flash smiled, finally, breaking out into a nervous grin that made his dimples deepen and suited his blushing face so well. "Okay." He rubbed his mouth, glancing to the side, and then stood too. "Okay. Lead the way, puny."

Peter clasped his shoulder, and let the touch linger.

"Let's go, muttonhead."

***

It was a nice day out, which only made the staleness of Peter's apartment all the more evident. He grimaced and immediately threw open the nearest window to get some fresh air inside, all the while kicking various things into a semblance of tidiness as he rambled.

"I was doing some sewing, don't mind all the crap on the floor. I lose track, sometimes, you know? Just, oh, whoops! Made a huge mess! You know how it is."

He paused, glancing over his shoulder at Flash, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Peter hated that. The uncertain way Flash said, "Yeah, totally." Trying to be the same as ever but so tense and full of tight lines. Peter just wanted to take him by the shoulders and remind him that they were friends and that everything was totally cool. That there was nothing to be nervous about.

But he knew that wasn't entirely true.

There were a lot of things to be nervous about.

"Hey." Peter tapped his finger on the windowsill distractedly, casting in his thoughts for anything to soften the atmosphere. "You want anything to drink?"

Flash shrugged. "Whatever's fine."

"Right. Sure. Whatever."

Peter practically sprinted to his tiny-ass kitchen. Sunny-D. He always had Sunny-D.

To stave off scurvy.

Or whatever.

Maybe to occasionally mix with vodka but that would be a bad choice for his current guest, and anyway, he was out.

He grabbed a bottle for himself, and when he came back out into the living room, said, "Think fast, hotshot—" and tossed the other at Flash.

Flash caught it with a fumble, and opened it as he sat down on the couch.

Peter couldn't help but stare at him, at the way he tilted his head back and the way his throat moved, and the hint of collarbone under his t-shirt. The sound of his voice when he gasped slightly.

"You know, you shouldn't chug." Peter barely remembered the bottle in his own hand. "You'll make yourself sick." He finally took a sip.

Flash huffed. "Okay, mom."

Peter made a noise of indignation—"Whoa, hey." He brandished his OJ at Flash. "Just to be upfront, I am not your mom, you are not my child, and there will be no mommy kinks under my roof."

Flash went bright red.

Okay, maybe that had been the wrong way to go.

Oh. Choking. That was bad—

Peter thumped Flash on the back, distantly aware that he'd probably crossed the room too quickly, but Flash coughed, and didn't seem to notice as he caught his breath. He let out a quiet wheeze, and another cough, but softer this time, and then… He started to laugh. Just dissolved into it, with Peter's hand spread firmly between his shoulder blades. He tossed his head back with this wide grin, eyes only a little bit shiny from his near death experience (okay, maybe an exaggeration) and that was just…

Wow.

"You… are… _really_ good-looking." Peter set everything aside, as he sat beside Flash. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Flash's grin went kinda crooked, and he wiggled his hand side to side. "Maybe once or twice."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I see." He laughed, himself. Relieved that the air between them had settled into something a little more familiar, again. Even if it had involved him potentially being implicated in the drowning-by-orange-juice of his best friend. (One of them, anyway.) "I won't say it, then."

Flash looked at him sidelong, biting at his lip and still smiling. His eyes flicked down, and back up to meet Peter's, and Peter felt himself smile back in a genuine way that he just couldn't prevent. How could he? With a dashing young man like this looking at him like that?

"Hey." Peter reached for Flash's hand, slowly, just so he could twine their fingers together. Flash didn’t pull away, so that was a good sign, even if he was looking down at his lap again.

"Hey yourself…"

Flash's ears were as red as his face, and Peter kind of wanted to lean in and just… bite one.

Instead, with great self-control and heroic restraint—if he said so himself—Peter took Flash's other hand and gently encouraged him to turn toward him. Just a little bit, so Flash finally looked back up at him. And oh, he was so…

"You're pretty." Peter grinned crookedly. "Pretty—uh." He ducked his head. "Pretty handsome, I mean."

Flash had gone even redder, if that were possible, lips slightly parted and staring at Peter like he were a thousand miles away. Peter tilted his head, and Flash focused on him, as he slowly made to form a question.

"Do you… like that?" Peter licked his lips. "When I—said that, I mean. That you're pretty."

For the thousandth time, or maybe Peter just kept noticing, Flash swallowed. His tongue was pink, darting out to wet his lips before his teeth dug into the bottom one. Just as pink. Soft-looking. He nodded, this small movement with his eyes still locked on Peter's. He didn't say anything. Maybe he couldn't.

Peter lifted his hand to Flash's chin, though he stopped just short. Flash drew in a quick breath. Frozen, like he couldn't look away. Stock-still, a deer in headlights. A ping of guilt bounced its way into Peter's brain.

He could call it off. He could tell Flash to go to the library, or something. Look into things himself instead of trying this… whatever this was. Find a picture book about how _everyone is different and that's okay_ , or whatever it was those kids' books always said. The ones that always got protested by PTA moms for peddling the homosexual agenda.

Instead, he traced the tip of his thumb delicately across the lower edge of Flash's bottom lip and mumbled, "I'm gonna kiss you now."

Flash barely twitched, almost like he was gonna nod again but he just… couldn't.

Peter closed the gap between them.

He was a pretty good kisser, was the thing. Like, the kind of good kisser that always took people by surprise, when he had the occasion to demonstrate. He kept it simple, here, though. Just a gentle brush, with his hand curling carefully around the back of Flash's neck. Flash's lips were a little moist against his own, and as soft as they looked… Vaguely vitamin C-scented. Peter held it just a moment, and then pulled back enough to look at Flash, though his kept his hand where it was.

Flash's eyes were half-fallen shut, and his face still deep pink from his blush. But he seemed less tense. Still, and breathing slowly.

"You okay…?" Peter stroked his thumb across the skin at the back of Flash's neck. Over the downy little hairs curling there.

Flash let out this long, wavering breath, his eyes fluttering shut, and slumped forward. "Yeah—" He spoke quietly, barely a breath as he rested his forehead against Peter's shoulder. "Yeah, is that—Is that what it's always supposed to feel like?"

Peter frowned slightly. "Feel…?"

"Like—" Flash took a deep breath. "Tingly." He laughed, and his hand found Peter's in a strong grip. "I don't know if I like girls."

Frown deepening, Peter squeezed Flash's hand back.

"I mean, I like them—" Flash kept going, babbling with all this nervous energy. "I love Liz and Betty, I do, but it's not… Well, I like being around them. That's what love is, isn't it? Just… wanting to spend time with someone?" He laughed again, high and nervous. "I'm so confused."

Well… he wasn’t _wrong_.

But…

"Flash…" Peter coaxed Flash's face away from his shoulder, so he could get a good look at him. "Are you having a gay crisis?"

Flash wrinkled his nose, turning slightly into Peter's touch seemingly without realizing.

"Maybe."

At that—Peter couldn't help it. He snorted. "Well, it's about damn time."

Flash glared at him, but with little heat behind it. "Shut up, jerk."

"Listen, with the—the calendars of buff dudes in football gear, and the Spider-man posters, and the… the oiled-up Sports Illustrated photos…" Peter gestured vaguely, as if he could go on. And he could go on, if he wanted. "The poetry about Apollo's loins…"

Flash blushed darker again.

"Buddy, I'm not surprised—" Peter caught his shoulder, just rubbing it half to reassure himself and half for Flash. "You're good."

Flash shrugged awkwardly, though he reached up to hold Peter's hand against his shoulder.

And quietly, he mumbled, "You're not so bad, yourself."

That got a real laugh out of Peter, quick and sharp.

Imagine that. Flash Thompson, trying to use his not-so-finely honed pickup skills on Puny Peter P—

Oh.

 _Ohhh_ …

"Oh my _God_." Peter grasped at Flash's shoulder as the revelation hit him. An epiphany, or whatever it was all those Catholic saints had. "You _like_ me."

Flash's face contorted as Peter continued, half-laughing, "You had a _crush_ on me!"

He corrected himself, quickly. " _Have_. You _have_ a crush on _me_."

Flash muttered, "Do not," but it was clear to Peter. Suddenly sunlight-clear. All the snapping between them in high school, Flash constantly following Peter around like the world's most annoying puppy dog with Liz in tow. The two of them all-but gossiping about him, hassling him. _Hey Parker_ , this and _Hey Parker_ , that. And now college, their growing friendship, this whole situation…

"You poor little gay baby." Peter patted Flash's cheek with a mocking pout.

Flash made a face, a half-hearted, "Fuck you…"

No big show of anger. None of that. Just quiet, small.

Peter took mercy, or perhaps did the opposite, and gently drew his thumb over the sweep of Flash's cheekbone.

It seemed like the most natural thing to do, to just lean in and fit their lips together again. This time Flash met him, with a deep breath, and his hands came up to Peter's neck and jaw with some measure of uncertainty. Peter guided one of Flash's hands to the back of his neck, and mirrored the movement with his own hand… Though he slipped his fingers up into Flash's hair. His slowly growing-out college curls.

When they broke apart this time, Flash was breathless, and he blinked his eyes open.

He gathered his wits enough to breathe, "Wow…" and Peter resisted the smug smile trying to tug at his mouth.

Flash initiated another kiss, and Peter did smile then… and let himself take control over it. He didn't go straight for the tongue-fuck for fear of frightening Flash away, but he deepened their kiss and tightened his fingers in Flash's hair to tilt his head just-so. He got a gentle little noise from Flash for his efforts, and a jolt straight to his stomach.

So, okay, yeah.

Okay.

He grabbed Flash's face in his other hand, firm fingers splaying out across the side of his very warm face, and urged Flash back against the couch cushions so he could straddle him.

For a moment Flash floundered, and Peter separated their mouths only enough to ask, "Okay?"

Breathing quick and light, Flash nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm—Can I touch your butt?"

Peter couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

Flash looked offended—Peter kissed at his face with a quiet, "Yes, absolutely," and guided Flash's hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

He nipped at Flash's mouth a little playfully, and the nip gave way to more light kisses, and then deeper again, with Flash's fingers warm through denim. Peter ground down slightly against Flash's lap—not too much, just enough to make his breath hitch, to dig his fingers into Peter's ass through the layers of cotton separating their skin.

The rational side of Peter's brain: _Don't scare him. He's never been with a guy before_.

The less rational side: _Horny_.

Flash whined into Peter's mouth and just like that— _snap!_ —the irrational side won out and Peter fastened his mouth onto Flash's throat with his fingers tightening in his curly hair to hold him still as he rolled his hips down a second time. Flash gasped, sharp and quick in surprise, and Peter pulled back again to check his expression.

He was so red, and blinked at Peter with wide eyes.

Peter raised his eyebrows.

Flash's hands were still pressed against his ass, in his back pockets.

Neither moved.

"…I can stop, if you want." Each word a herculean effort when Peter really just wanted to stick his hand down his pants. Or, better yet, Flash's hand. Or his mouth. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He let it out slowly. "If it's too much…"

 _Be a gentleman_.

 _For once in your life, be a good person_.

He let go of Flash's hair.

Flash's fingers flexed slightly, but he slipped his hands out of Peter's back pockets with another of those soft little hitches, to slide down the sides of Peter's legs, to rest just over his knees. He hesitated, but finally said, "Could you just… kiss me a regular amount?"

A _regular_ amount.

Peter laughed quietly, but he nodded, his blood slowing down in his veins. "Yeah," He slid off of Flash's lap, to sit facing him again, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "Yeah, just come here."

Flash shifted to face him too, and they looked at each other for a few seconds before Peter moved in slowly and gently, to just brush their lips together. He found Flash's hand, and twined their fingers together with a small smile.


End file.
